Leonard and Sheldon's new neighbour
by ynotlleb
Summary: Leonard and Sheldon meet their new female neighbour across the hall.
1. Welcome

Back in 2007 Leonard and Sheldon meet their new female neighbour who moves in across the hall.

##################################

Sheldon and Leonard were walking up the stairs to their apartment as they returned from work on a Friday night.

Leonard "Leslie is away this weekend but her sister is visiting next weekend. She asks if you would like to join us and her sister on a double dinner date?"

Sheldon "I have no interest in going on any multiple of dates with any female, especially any relative of that second-rate excuse for a scientist Dr. Winkle."

Leonard "Oh come on Sheldon, where is your sense of scientific curiosity?"

Sheldon "It is being used 24/7 to solve the mysteries of the universe. Why not ask Howard or Raj?"

Leonard "Because I want to stay friends with Leslie, can you imagine the impression creepy Howard or silent Raj would make?"

Sheldon "I fail to see the interest that you have in trying to initiate romantic relationships with females."

Leonard "Never mind."

They then got to the fourth floor of the apartment building and noticed the door of 4B was open.

Leonard "New neighbour?"

Sheldon "Evidently"

Leonard "Significant improvement over the old neighbour"

Sheldon "200-pound transvestite with a skin condition? Yes, she is."

Leonard "Greetings new neighbour, I am Leonard and this is Sheldon, we live across the hall in 4A."

The new neighbour replied

"Good evening gentlemen. I am Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler."

Leonard "Are you a PhD or a real doctor?"

Sheldon "We are the real doctors Leonard. Good evening, I am Dr. Sheldon Cooper, Caltech theoretical physics. This is Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, also of Caltech but he is only an experimental physicist. Welcome to the building Doctor."

Amy "Physics, how cute. I have a PhD in neuroscience and I will start work at Caltech next week."

##################################

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door of 4A.

Leonard opened the door. "Good evening Dr. Fowler, how are things going with moving in?"

Amy "I have finished my unpacking for the day but my shower isn't working properly. May I use your shower to get cleaned up from all my house moving efforts."

Before Leonard could say anything Sheldon said "Certainly, down the hall and first on the left."

Amy smiled and said "Thank you Dr. Cooper and good evening again Dr. Hofstadter."

Ten minutes after Amy went into the bathroom Howard and Raj turned up.

Howard "Wait till you see this"

Raj "It's fantastic. Unbelievable."

Leonard "See what?"

Howard "It's a Stephen Hawking lecture from M.I.T. in 1974. It's before he became a creepy computer voice."

Raj "Hey can I use your bathroom."

Leonard "Sorry Raj, Sheldon let our new neighbour in there. Her shower is broken so he is letting her use ours."

Then Amy came out of the bathroom wearing some clean clothes to be greeted by Howard.

_"__Enchanté mademoiselle, je m'appelle Howard Wolowitz, ingénieur de NASA Jet Propulsion Laboratory."_

_"__Bonsoir monsieur Wolowitz, je m'appelle Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, Caltech neuroscience et la nouvelle voisine de Dr. Hofstadter et Dr. Cooper."_

Sheldon "You have just met our friend Howard, who thinks he is irresistible to women. This is Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali, Caltech astrophysics. He can't talk to women."

Amy "Why ever not?"

Howard "He is a bit of a nerd."

Sheldon "Dr. Fowler, would you care to join us for dinner, we have ordered some take out food which should be arriving soon."

Amy "No thank you gentlemen, I have already taken up too much of your time. Thank you for the use of your shower. No doubt I shall see you around here and at Caltech. Good evening to you all."

Amy then walked out of 4A and closed the door behind her. Sheldon had a wistful look on his face as she left the apartment.

Leonard then said "you are not done with her are you?"


	2. Cheesecake

Back in 2007 Leonard and Sheldon meet their new female neighbour who moves in across the hall.

##################################

Six days later Leslie greeted Leonard, Howard and Raj in the Caltech canteen.

"Where's Dr. Dumbass today, aren't you four normally all together at lunch?"

Leonard replied "Well it's your lucky day Leslie, Sheldon said he had something to finish off and he would eat later."

"I have found a date for my sister on Saturday, Dr. Kripke said he would join us."

"Oh good, I asked Sheldon but he is not keen on dates with any females."

"Dr. Cooper is out there on his own at the top of the list of strange PhDs that I have met in my time as a scientist."

##################################

1 hour later, having solved the problem on the whiteboard in his office, Sheldon arrived in the canteen. There weren't that many tables occupied but one of them did have someone that Sheldon recognised.

"Hello Dr. Fowler, may I join you?"

"Good afternoon Dr. Cooper, please sit here."

"Is your shower working now?"

"Yes, it has been fixed, thank you for letting me use your shower."

"How are you finding Caltech?"

"I am still finding my way round, today was the first day I got to the canteen in time."

"Where were you before Caltech?"

"I did my PhD and then a postdoc at Harvard. Before that I did my first degree at UCLA here in my home state of California. Where are you from Dr. Cooper?"

"I am from East Texas, a place to avoid, I have been here for over 10 years. What are you working on here at Caltech?"

"I am studying the neurobiology of addiction in monkeys."

"I am using String Theory to understand the origin of the universe."

"How cute."

"Cute? What does that mean Dr. Fowler."

"Well I am sure it is useful work but the work that we do on understanding the brain is the really important part of science, in principle we could understand the processes of how you think about your String Theory."

"Oh well at least you are not a geologist, we shall have to agree to disagree Dr. Fowler."

"Thank you Dr. Cooper."

"A question for you Dr. Fowler, today is 'anything can happen Thursday'"

"I beg your pardon Dr. Cooper."

"We have a regular schedule of things we do but every third Thursday we do something different. So we are going to eat at The Cheesecake Factory tonight, would you like to join us..."

##################################

That evening

"Good evening, welcome to The Cheesecake Factory, my name is Bernadette."

Howard "Hello pretty lady, table for six please."

Bernadette "Hang on, there are only five of you, don't you guys normally come here on Tuesday?"

Sheldon "Yes, but today is anything can happen Thursday."

Leonard "So Sheldon decided we would come to The Cheesecake Factory. The sixth person should join us in a few minutes."

Bernadette "OK, if the lady and gentlemen would like to follow me, Penny will be your waitress tonight."

A few minutes later

Leonard "Leslie over here."

Leslie "Hi guys and Dr. Dumbass, who have we here?"

Sheldon "A pleasure to see you as always Dr. Leslie Winkle. May I introduce our new neighbour Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler."

Leslie "Doctor of what?"

Amy "I have a PhD in neuroscience, I have just started work at Caltech."

Leslie "Another girl scientist, excellent. Welcome Dr. Fowler, I work as a physicist at Caltech."

##################################

10 minutes later Penny brought over a tray of drinks.

"So who wanted a beer?"

Raj raised his hand and drank half the glass of beer in one go.

"Thanks honey, I will need another one of these in about 10 minutes. So Dr. Amy, what is happening with you and Sheldon?"

"I beg your pardon Dr. Koothrappali? I thought that you couldn't talk to women."

Howard then spoke "He has selective mutism, he can only speak to unrelated women when he is drunk. Unfortunately drunk Raj can be rather obnoxious."

"Selective mutism, fascinating. Oh Dr. Koothrappali, if only I could chop off the top of your head and study your brain..."


	3. Tea

Back in 2007 Leonard and Sheldon meet their new female neighbour who moves in across the hall.

##################################

Two days later Sheldon is walking up the stairs to 4B when he see Amy entering her apartment.

"Good evening Dr. Fowler, how are you this Saturday evening?"

"Good evening to you Dr. Cooper."

"As you can see I have just done the weekly laundry."

"Where are the other three?"

"Leonard is out on a date with Dr. Winkle. Howard and Raj are off chasing after women in a bar for some reason."

"I have just got back from visiting my parents."

"I am just about to have some tea, would you care to join me?"

"Thank you Dr. Cooper, that would be very nice."

Entering 4B

"Please sit down Dr. Fowler. No not there, that is my spot."

"You have a spot?"

"Yes I do, and it is a state of eternal dibs."

"Fascinating, after Dr. Koothrappali I would like to look at your brain Dr. Cooper."

"What tea would you like?"

"Do you have Earl Grey?"

"Yes I do."

"May I sit on the sofa but not in your spot."

"Of course. Did you have a good visit with your parents?"

"Well it is good to be home in California but my mother can be hard work. How are your parents?"

"Well my father died several years ago"

"I'm sorry"

"However, my mother is alive and well in Texas."

"How is she?"

"She is fine but still suffering from religion. She keeps trying to make me go to church."

"I don't object to the concept of a deity, but I am baffled by the notion of one who takes attendance."

"As I mentioned two days ago you might want to avoid East Texas. Here is your tea."

##################################

Three weeks later Sheldon knocks on the door of 4A

Knock knock knock Amy knock knock knock Amy knock knock knock Amy

Amy opened the door "Good afternoon Sheldon."

"Do you have any plans for next Thursday evening?"

"Not really, why do you ask?"

"As you are no doubt aware next Thursday is 'anything can happen Thursday'. We have decided to go out to a fancy Italian restaurant, would you care to join us?"

"I imagine so, please let me know the details and I shall let you know if I can make it."

"Excellent, please excuse me but it is time for Star Trek."

##################################

Thursday night.

"Good evening Amy, you found the place."

"Evidently I did, good evening to you Sheldon. Where are the others?"

"Well Leonard is on a date with Dr. Winkle. Raj has telescope time and Howard is watching television with his mother. Shall we sit down?

Half an hour later

"A question for you Sheldon, is this a date?"

"Of course not, it is just two friendly neighbours eating together in a restaurant."

"I have no objection to this being a date. My mother insists I go on a date once a year. If we can consider this to be a date then I am off the hook for another year..."


	4. Paintball

Back in 2007 Leonard and Sheldon meet their new female neighbour who moves in across the hall.

##################################

Two days after their "date" Sheldon saw Amy coming over out of her apartment with an older man and woman.

"Hello Amy."

"Good afternoon Sheldon, I would like to introduce you to my parents Larry and Elaine Fowler. Mum and Dad, this the Sheldon I was telling you about."

"Sir, Ma'am, pleased to meet you."

Mrs Fowler then spoke "So this is the famous Sheldon."

"Yes Ma'am, I am Sheldon. It is good to have Amy as my neighbour."

"We are off to a family reunion."

"I hope you have a good time, see you later Amy."

##################################

Next afternoon Amy saw Sheldon and Leonard walking up stairs to 4B covered in paint.

"Hello boys, paintball?"

Leonard "Hello Amy, well spotted, just like us."

Sheldon "Defeated by geologists of all people, the shame of it."

Amy "Sheldon, would you like to come over for a cup of tea after you have got cleaned up."

Thirty minutes later

Knock knock knock Amy knock knock knock Amy knock knock knock Amy

Amy opened the door "Good afternoon Sheldon, come and have some tea."

Five minutes later they were sat on Amy's sofa.

"How was the family reunion?"

"Great Aunt Flora had her 85th birthday, it is the first time I have seen a lot my relatives for years having been out East."

"I miss my mother and Meemaw, my grandmother. The rest of them I can take them or leave them."

"OK Sheldon, here is the question. You are invited to dinner with my parents next Saturday, would you like to come?"

"I see. Can I get back to you on that?" and then Sheldon ran out of the apartment and into 4B

Sheldon "Leonard, Leonard, Leonard, Leonard, Leonard, Leonard, Leonard, Leonard, Leonard, Leonard, Leonard, Leonard, Leonard, Leonard, Leonard, Leonard, Leonard, Leonard."

Leonard "Yeah, what?"

Sheldon "Amy has asked me to have dinner with her parents."

Leonard "Yeah. So?"

Sheldon "What does that mean?"

Leonard "Well, you know how you're always saying that Amy is a girl who's your friend, and not your girlfriend?"

Sheldon "Uh-huh."

Leonard: "You can't say that anymore."

Then there was the sound of knocking on the door of 4B

"Hello Sheldon, Leonard, is everything OK in there."

Leonard opened the door. "Hello Amy, please come in. I appear to be out of peanut butter so I am off to the grocery store. Why don't you come in and talk to Sheldon, I am sure if you ask nicely he could make you a cup of tea."

Leonard closed the door behind him and went down the stairs.

"Hello Sheldon, are you OK?"

"Sorry Amy, being asked to go to dinner with your parents was a bit of a shock. I am not ready to be your boyfriend. I do enjoy having you as a friend."

"Sorry Sheldon, I wasn't even thinking that far ahead. As a friend, and nothing more, would you like to come to dinner with my parents next weekend?"


	5. Parents

Back in 2007 Leonard and Sheldon meet their new female neighbour who moves in across the hall.

##################################

Next Friday Amy went to the monthly Caltech women's science meeting.

"Hello Dr. Fowler, good to see you."

"Oh yes, it's Dr. Winkle, Leonard's friend."

"This must be your first time at our monthly science girls club."

"That's right."

"It's a chance to meet other women scientists, good for those of us in male dominated research groups. Someone gives a presentation on their research, we have some tea and coffee and a chance to talk about things with no men to disturb us."

"We didn't have anything like this at Harvard."

"So how are things with you and Dr. Cooper?"

"I invited him for dinner with my parents and he ran away!"

"Let me tell you something, I have known Sheldon for over 5 years. He is one of the smartest people I know but he is very self-centred. You are the first female I have ever seen him take the slightest interest in as a friend. Leonard told me that just before you met he said he had no interest in having a date with any females and look at the two of you now. Since he met you he has been a little bit less obnoxious, you are having a good effect on him."

"He says he doesn't want to be my girlfriend. I am not thinking that far ahead, I am just happy to have him as a friend."

"This is uncharted territory for Sheldon, and for you too I imagine. Just be patient Amy."

"Thank you Leslie."

##################################

Saturday at 6pm

Knock knock knock Amy knock knock knock Amy knock knock knock Amy

"Good evening Sheldon, my don't you look smart."

"It probably wouldn't be appropriate to wear a superhero t-shirt for a dinner with your parents."

"Just give me five minutes and then I will be ready to go."

30 minutes later

"Here we are Sheldon, home sweet home, I lived here for over 20 years before I went to Harvard. Thanks for being a friend and coming with me, I have never done anything like this before."

"Neither have I Amy."

Amy briefly touched Sheldon's right hand with her left hand as she knocked on the door...

##################################

Three hours later they got into Amy's car for the drive home.

"Well done on surviving my mother Sheldon."

"Hard work indeed. Your mother is aware that you are 27 years old, not 14?"

"She has always been rather protective."

"You should meet Mrs Wolowitz some time, you would be able to swap stories with Howard about overprotective mothers."

"Still we survived the ordeal. I am sure my mother is already sharing the news with my relatives about Amy's 'young male friend'."

"Is your father always that quiet."

"You got about thirty words out of him, I think that is his ration for the week!"

When they arrived back the apartment building they walked up stairs together.

Amy kissed Sheldon on the cheek "Good night my friend" before she went into 4B.


	6. Cake

Back in 2007 Leonard and Sheldon meet their new female neighbour who moves in across the hall.

##################################

In early December Sheldon got an email from Leslie Winkle

From: LWinkle at Caltech dot edu

To: SLCooper at Caltech dot edu

Subject: Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler

Dear Sheldon

Amy has just joined the Caltech women's science society, I happen to be membership secretary of this society. You may be interested to know that Amy's birthday is 17th December.

Don't be a dumbass with this information

Leslie

##################################

17th December 6.30pm

Knock knock knock Amy knock knock knock Amy knock knock knock Amy

"Hello Sheldon"

"Happy Birthday Amy, I have dinner reservations for us at the Italian restaurant where we had our first 'date' a couple of months ago. We have a taxi booked for 7.00pm. I hope that this is acceptable?"

Amy hugged Sheldon

"How did you know my birthday."

"You aren't the only Caltech woman scientist I know, Dr. Winkle told me."

"Come in and have some tea whilst I get ready for another 'date'."

Sheldon saw a small cupcake on the table with a candle in it.

"That's a rather small birthday cake."

"That used to be my annual birthday treat when I had no-one to share it with."

"Make yourself some tea, whilst I get changed, I should be ready in 10 minutes."

20 minutes later Amy finally emerged

"Well don't you look pretty tonight Birthday Girl. Shall we go down for our taxi?"

##################################

18th December 10.30am

Amy's office was a popular place this morning. The restaurant had made a big birthday cake for Amy, far too big for Sheldon and Amy to eat, so Amy brought it in for her friends and colleagues at Caltech. Sheldon was with her as were Raj, Howard and Leonard. Leslie Winkle turned up.

"Hello Leslie, come and have some cake."

"That looks good, thanks Amy."

"Good morning Dr. Winkle, thanks for the email."

"You are welcome Dumbass."


	7. Saturnalia

Back in 2007 Leonard and Sheldon meet their new female neighbour who moves in across the hall.

##################################

December 25th 9.30pm

Amy knocked on the door of 4A

"Good evening Amy"

"Merry Xmas Sheldon"

"Happy Saturnalia to you Amy, won't you come in and have some tea."

"Thank you, where is Leonard."

"He is visiting family in New Jersey, his sister just gave birth so he has gone to see his new nephew."

"Are you not celebrating today?"

"My Pop-Pop, my grandfather died in December 1985. I asked Santa to bring him back for me as a present but he didn't. Since then I don't celebrate this holiday."

"I had the day with my family, hard work but good to see them. They were all asking about you, it looks like you made a good impression on my parents. I brought some Xmas cake, would you like to have some cake with our tea."

"An excellent idea, the kettle has just boiled so I will get the tea."

After Sheldon brought the tea over they sat on the sofa together.

"What are you watching Sheldon"

"Star Trek, the man in the gold shirt is Captain Kirk, the man in blue with pointy ears is Mister Spock."

"I have never watched this show before."

"Really, look and learn my friend, this is the greatest TV science-fiction show of all time."

Half an hour later Kirk and Spock had saved the day yet again.

"Well that was interesting Sheldon, Spock reminds me a bit of you."

"Oh thank you Amy, that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me."

"It has been a long day, I think I will go back to my apartment now, thank you for the tea."

"Thank you for the cake."

Amy kissed Sheldon on the cheek.

"Happy Saturnalia Sheldon."


	8. Emails

Back in 2007 Leonard and Sheldon meet their new female neighbour who moves in across the hall.

##################################

In early January 2008 Leonard got an email from Amy

From: AFFowler at Caltech dot edu

To: LLHofstadter at Caltech dot edu

Subject: Sheldon's Birthday

Dear Leonard

Do you know the date of Sheldon's Birthday? We had such a good time on my birthday last month and I would like to return the favour.

Best wishes

Amy

Leonard replied

From: LLHofstadter at Caltech dot edu

To: AFFowler at Caltech dot edu

Subject: Sheldon's Birthday

Dear Amy

Sheldon is very secretive about his birthday. I do not know when he was born. Someone I am sure who would know is Sheldon's mother, Mary Cooper. I have her phone number in case of emergency, I will text you the number.

Leonard.

##################################

Later that day.

"Hello, may I speak to Mrs. Mary Cooper?"

"I am Mary Cooper, who might you be?"

"My name is Amy Farrah Fowler, I am a friend of your son Sheldon in California."

"Oh really, how can I help you Miss Fowler?"

"Can you tell me Sheldon's Birthday?"

"I am sorry Miss Fowler, Shelly insists that I don't reveal his birthdate."

"Oh that is a shame."

"Shelly's twin sister Missy is here with me, why don't you talk to her?"

"Hello, is this Missy? I am Sheldon's friend Amy."

"Hello Amy, how y'all doing? Mother insists that we don't tell people Sheldon's birthday. However, you are free to ask me when mine is..."


	9. Telephone

Back in 2007 Leonard and Sheldon meet their new female neighbour who moves in across the hall.

##################################

February 26th 2008 in the Caltech canteen.

Leonard "Don't forget Sheldon I need to leave early today so I can't take you home. Don't worry, I will be back in time for us to go to the Cheesecake Factory tonight. Amy says she can take you home."

Sheldon "Eidetic memory Leonard, I remember everything."

Amy "I should be finished at around 5.30pm tonight Sheldon, meet me in my office?"

Sheldon "I shall see you there my friend."

5.30pm.

"Hi Sheldon, right on time as always, how was your afternoon."

"It was a Tuesday, more brilliant Physics, same as usual."

"More brilliant neuroscience from me."

"Touché."

"OK, let's go home."

6.00pm walking up the stairs to the apartments.

"Thanks for the ride home Amy, fancy a cup of tea before The Cheesecake Factory?"

"Yes please."

Sheldon opened the door to 4B

"Surprise, Happy Birthday Sheldon!" Inside 4B were Leonard, Leslie, Raj and Howard.

Before Sheldon could say anything the telephone rang, Leonard picked up.

"Hello there, excellent timing, he has just walked in. Telephone for you Sheldon, I shall put it on speakerphone."

"Hello this is Sheldon."

"Happy Birthday Shelly!"

"Missy, so that's how they found out. Happy Birthday to you."

"Nobody told them when your birthday is, but they just happened to ask me when my birthday is."

"How are things in Texas, how is everyone?"

"Why don't you ask them, everyone is here to celebrate my birthday, Mother, Georgie and Meemaw."

Sheldon spent the next 30 minutes talking with his family, everyone wanted to talk to Amy.

When it was all over Sheldon wished Missy a Happy Birthday and then ended the call.

"Thank you my friends, that was very thoughtful of you."

Then Amy said "it's not over yet, come and open your gifts."

Amy handed over a box and Sheldon opened it

"Tea, all our favourites."

"Well I drink enough of your tea, I thought I would help replenish the stocks. There is another gift."

Sheldon opened the second box to reveal two autographed photos."

**_To Sheldon, Warp Speed! William Shatner_**

**_Sheldon, Live Long and Prosper, Leonard Nimoy_**

Then Sheldon gave Amy a hug and a kiss

"Oh Amy, Amy, Amy, Thank you. Will you please be my girlfriend?..."

##################################

Three months later. Sheldon and Leonard are walking up stairs together.

"Amy and I ate at a wonderful new Italian restaurant last weekend. Would you and Leslie like to join us on a double date there next weekend?"


End file.
